Atlantis
by KR4V3N
Summary: This story begins after "common ground" and continues for as long as I can keep it up. It is about a genetically modified Atlantean (OC), who stayed behind in the Pegasus galaxy because she was involved with Guide (Todd). She now meets the current occupants of Atlantis after escaping the Genii along side Guide and Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Atlantis

I woke up somewhere I wasn't expecting; I could hear people around me, and machines beeping. I glanced around the room and saw people in uniforms working; it looked like some kind of medical facility.

"You're awake." An adorable seeming woman, in uniform, spoke to me. "My name is Dr. Keller. Don't worry, you're fine and safe. You were exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated but we've gotten pretty much back to normal."

"Uh…thank you. How did I get here? What happened?"

"You were a prisoner of the Genii along with Col. Sheppard and a wraith. They took you with them when they escaped. You were in pretty bad shape so we brought you back here."

"What happened to the wraith?"

"Sheppard stunned him and dropped him off on another planet."

"So…he's alright?"

"Yeah. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Um…yeah…no…I…I was…it's just that…he was my only company…for a long time. I'd probably have gone insane without him. He kept me company."

"Oh…I'm sorry, you probably would have liked to say goodbye to him then."

"Yeah…"

"…Alright, well I'm going to go let Dr. Weir know that you're awake. You just rest."

I nodded in response. She seemed nice enough, and genuine enough. So I didn't bother distrusting her, I accepted what she said.

She soon returned with another woman, Dr. Weir, I presumed.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Weir. I would just like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"I guess so." I replied with the slightest attempt at a smile. She too, seemed like a good person, so I figured it couldn't hurt.

"Why where you a prisoner of the Genii?"

"They used me for more knowledge, I'm reasonably intelligent and good at making and fixing things. I believe that was the reason. Obviously I wasn't very cooperative." I didn't think it was a wise idea to tell them that I was with the wraith when they captured him. Too many questions would come of it.

"What did they have you working on?" She seemed concerned when she asked this.

"Nothing important. I fixed the camera they used to communicate with you a few times, and other random bits and bobs. Nothing big. They may have had something in mind for me in the future, but I've no idea what."

"How long had you been there?"

"A very long time, I lost count."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, and it seems you've been nice to me since, so you don't need to apologise."

"Ah, so my fellow prisoner is awake! How are you doin'?" John Sheppard announced as he entered the room.

"Well, I think."

"And so uh…what is your name exactly?" He asked.

"Arcaeda."

"Nice to meet you Arcaeda. John Sheppard. Welcome to Atlantis." He said making a sweeping gesture with his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Arcaeda

A week had past since I first arrived on Atlantis. I had still not given much away about myself, or the relationship I had with Guide. I did not think it was something they would approve of.

I also refused to the let them know of my connection to Atlantis, I feared it would arise too many questions, questions I did not want to answer.

Over all my time here had been good. Dr. Beckett had taken great care of me during my time in the hospital, and he seemed a very kind man. Sheppard was the one I spoke to the most, and upon realizing this; the others had since left it up to him to ask me questions. I trusted Sheppard only because it seemed Guide trusted him, even if only a little, and even if only during a dire situation.

Everyone seemed nice enough, and the accommodations were good. They didn't seem to have any intention of sending me off upon learning that I had no people to return to, however I desperately longed to see Guide again. I wanted to try and find him, but I had no idea of how to accomplish such a task, especially with these new Atlanteans keeping an eye on me.

"Good morin'. Enjoying your breakfast that resembles scrambled eggs and something like bacon?" Sheppard spoke as he sat down on the bench beside me.

"Good morning." I muttered through a bite of food. "Yes, breakfast is quite nice. I enjoy being able to sit down to a proper meal like this." I informed him after finishing my bite, and thinking back on the odd foods and dishes Guide used to come up with in order to keep me fed. I had never been much of cook, nor a survivalist, as it turned out, and instead had to rely on a wraith to provide for me.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Sheppard responded, obviously thinking I enjoyed it compared to imprisonment.

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying our meals, before the rest of his team slowly joined, one by one. Each one greeted the rest of us as they sat down, except Dr. McKay who seemed too engrossed by something else he was doing.

Each day was much the same; breakfast followed a wonder around the city, some exercise, a bit of reading, lunch, and then much the same until dinner, and soon after bed. There was some socializing mixed in, but I really didn't have much to do. I wasn't part of their expedition, or being made part of one of the teams, and I wasn't supposed to be familiar with Atlantean technology. It left me with a rather empty schedule and a lot of free time and boredom.

However today turned out differently. It seems that Dr. Weir had grown impatient with the amount of information they knew about me. I was still too much of a mystery. I was summoned to her office, and instructed to sit down.

"Arcaeda, I was hoping we could have a little chat. You've been with us for a week now, but I still feel as though I barely know you. I want to make sure you're fitting in." She spoke in a smooth, gentle tone. She was clearly trying to be friendly in her approach rather than out inquisitional.

"I'm more than happy to have chat with you Dr. Weir." I responded, feeling as though I really didn't have a choice in the matter. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Why don't you tell me about more about yourself?" She prompted.

"Hmm…I'm not sure where I should begin, or what things would really be of any interest to you." I responded innocently.

"Anything will interest me. You can start with whatever you would like." She smiled.

"Well…I believe myself to be the last survivor of my people. I have since spent my time travelling as I never felt as though there was anywhere I belonged once I was alone." I began to tell her a strange variation of my tale, a variation that omitted many details. "I had always been quite bright, and quick to learn. The sciences have always intrigued me. I saw many places, and met many people. I found fun at the various markets of different worlds. I had a few run ins with the wraith but luck always seemed to be on my side. Eventually I was captured by the Genii, who did their best to put me to use." I trailed off there, hoping it would discourage further prying.

"I see." She paused for a moment. "Who were your people?" She inquired; unsure of what response the question might prompt.

"I'm from a small but relatively advanced tribe of people." I lied, stalling to think of a name for my 'tribe'. "We were known as the Stinalta tribe, but very few knew of our existence."

"Alright. Well… I think that's enough for today. It was a pleasure talking to you." She said finishing our conversation. I don't think she really got what she wanted, but the made up name of my imaginary tribe was something.

I nodded in response before standing up and leaving. I wanted to make my time her pleasant, and I had no problem with them getting to know my personality, but I couldn't shake the feeling that them knowing my true personal details was a mistake. Maybe once they knew me better and trusted me…but I couldn't be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

_***There are probably going to be some indiscrepancies in the story compared to the original plot line, I cannot remember everything exactly as it happened, but I will do my best and I hope that it doesn't bother anyone too much and that the story is still enjoyable. ***_

Chapter 3 – Reunited

It had been about a year since I arrived on Atlantis. I was now quite close to John Sheppard and his team, sharing in their struggles and losses. I didn't realize how close I had become to the earthlings until the death of Dr. Beckett. He had been such an extraordinary man, with such gentle and kind heart; I could not help but weep at his loss. The death of Dr. Weir was also hard to take and it pained me to watch Atlantis once again enter mourning.

Regardless of those painful times, I had found myself laughing with all of them many times. I enjoyed joining them on their adventures and aiding them where possible (without giving myself away of course).

I considered all of them friends, and knew it would cause a great amount of grief to see something happen to anyone of them, and in particular, Dr. Jennifer Keller, whom I had become considerably close to. I consider Jennifer to be my best friend, so at times I hated myself for the secrets I kept.

Recently we had run into some trouble, Teyla's people had disappeared. She was understandably, desperately worried about what could have happened to them. Today she came up with the idea of going to see a seer she had heard about, in the hopes that he could give us a lead.

Sheppard's team was given the permission to go, and I decided to accompany them, I too was interested in meeting this seer. I didn't doubt the possibility of the ability, there were many things in this universe, and anything was possible. I simply wanted to see it for myself; my curiosity got the better of me.

We went off world, and were immediately greeted by a few of the people of the planet. They knew we were coming. The seer was an old man, to look at he didn't seem special, or different at all, but when he took Rodney's hand, I could tell from Rodney's reaction that he was the real deal, and I was definitely intrigued.

We soon returned to Atlantis, the old man was sick and the plan was to send Jennifer to go and check on him, and see if there was anything we could do.

Upon returning, I went straight to my room. I wasn't overly tired, and obviously the mission had been a simple one, but thinking upon Teyla's loss made my heart ache for the person I missed the most. I decided to give in to the ache in my heart, and spend some time wallowing alone in my room.

As it turned out, I had fallen asleep and slept until the next day. When I arrived at breakfast that morning I was presented with some interesting news. Guide was here, in Atlantis.

My mind went into a tailspin, I couldn't think, I didn't know what to say. I had to regain control of myself, I had kept my secrets for so long, I couldn't ruin everything now, this situation had to be handle delicately. The truth couldn't stay buried forever, but that didn't mean it had to blow up in my face either.

I decided I needed to be calm, nonchalant but still slightly curious so as to avoid seeming too disconnected. After all, I had asked about his whereabouts when I first arrived here. "The Wraith that was imprisoned by the Genii with us, is here? Why?"

"He contacted one of the planets we trade with, said he wanted to me with me. So we met went and greeted him, and now he's our prisoner. Apparently he wants some help with replicators. We have to check out some facts he's given us before coming to a decision." Sheppard replied.

"Facts?" I inquired.

"He's told us that replicators are destroying human worlds as a means to defeat the Wraith."

"That's horrible." I replied, mortified by this new information. "If that's the case…the replicators must be stopped." I couldn't help but think back to when my people first tried to use the replicators, I had always believed that there were simply to many variables involved with them that could lead to bad outcome.

"Exactly. If what he's saying is true then we have to something. But first we have to know if it's true."

"Right." I replied, and hesitated on the verge of my next question. I wanted to see him; I had to see him. "Would I be able to see the Wraith? I never got a chance to thank him for saving my sanity."

"Sure, why not." John replied in his usual carefree manner. "He's behind bars, what could happen?"

I went to the cell where they were keeping Guide. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got there, I wasn't sure how I would react when I saw him. I had been missing for so long, but the simple fact that he let them take without a word, made me question if he really felt the same about me.

We had always had a complicated relationship, and sometimes had a difficult time understanding each other, one of us more than the other. I was a challenge for him, but I think he liked my quirks and enjoyed the puzzle that was me (or rather any human when he bothered trying to understand them).

I took a deep breath and entered the room. There he was, standing in the middle of the cell, he hadn't noticed me yet. He was just as I remembered him, as I had always remembered him. He stood tall and proud, with his long white hair flowing over his broad shoulders. Coated in his usual black leathers, he looked as strong and beautiful as ever. He turned towards me, probably alert to my presence by the heavy breath that escaped me. I gazed into his mesmerizing amber eyes for a moment before drinking in the features of his face. I loved his high cheekbones and strong jaw, his almost adorable goatee and the his smirk of a grin I loved the most, along with his most unique identifying feature, the star like tattoo around his left eye.

There he was, standing in front of me; my heart stopped, I could not breath, I could not move; there he was, standing in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A long awaited conversation

Finally getting a grip on myself, I managed to walk further into the room and dismiss the guards. I thought about disconnecting the cameras, but decided that would just draw more unwanted attention.

I double-checked we were alone before I spoke. "Guide?" I couldn't help but frown as I said his name. I said it like a question, like I was unsure, but I knew it was him.

"Arcaeda." He replied; his deep, resonating voice music to my soul. I loved they way he spoke my name, the emphasis he place over the different sounds.

"I don't even know what to say, or where to begin… Why would you let them take me with them? Why didn't you say anything, or try to contact me? Do you even care? At all?" Before I knew I had rambled out a list of questions that had been playing on my mind. Obviously I did know what to say; unfortunately it made me sound pathetic, weak and doubtful.

He stared at me for sometime, piercing me with his firm gaze. "Of course I care. Which is not easy for me. Our relationship may be a complicated one, but I had always thought my…" He tilted his head and swayed it to the left, struggling to get the next word out. "Feelings…" He paused again, trying to get the taste of the word off his tongue. "For you were clear and understood."

"I've missed you so much, I've…but you just stand there, seemingly calm, like…I know that's just how Wraith are, I know I shouldn't expect…" I stumbled over my words. Rationally I knew I shouldn't expect much from him, unless the feeling was anger, he generally did his best not to show it. Emotions weren't really a big thing amongst the Wraith, especially 'soft' emotions. He struggled with those.

However, I simply couldn't help but feel hurt. His lack of emotion was like a slap in the face, but I knew that wasn't the reality of the situation.

"You too, were missed." He replied. "I was not in the best state when Sheppard left me on that planet, nor did it seem like a good idea to keep you with me. I could not guarantee your safety with my current unforeseen status." As always his reasoning was sound. How could I argue that he should have done something differently?

"I was really missed?"

"Yes." He held my gaze as he replied, letting the depths of his speak greater volumes than his words.

"…Do you love me?" My heart stopped briefly, fearing the answer, or possible lack of response.

He continued looking deeply into my eyes, while walking closer to the side of the cell. He stopped at wall and held my gaze, beckoning me closer. I slowly made my way to him; we were as close as we could be with these bars between us. "Yes, I love you." He spoke the words without hesitation; he made sure that he delivered them with strength, passion, and resolution. He wanted me to know that he meant them, with every fiber of his being.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard those words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Secrets

Praying no one was watching, I briskly walked around to the cell door and opened it, I ran inside and threw my arms around him, he pulled me closer to him in a tight embrace. The warmth of him, the feel of his strong arms and body engulfing me, and his scent filling me, made my heart pound with excitement at being reunited with him. I wanted to stay like that forever, to keep breathing him in and feel him by me, but I knew we couldn't. No one in Atlantis knew of our relationship, I had had to handle this situation delicately.

Pulling away from him, I began to ramble, "No one knows, there are too many secrets! I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with this. I've made friends with these people, I don't want that ruined, but I can't keep living this lie, not now that you're here, I…" I stopped upon noting the slightly amused expression on his face, furrowing my brow I asked, "What?"

"It is alright. You have time to figure out your strategies, I will not say anything. You must calm down." He stroked my hair as he uttered those last words. "Perhaps it would be best for you to leave my cell?" He prompted.

"Right." I sighed and left his cell. Closing the door, I stood and faced him. "I should probably go. I'll be back though, or at least around."

He bowed his head in response, a brief smile playing on his lips.

Before leaving I summoned the guards back in. I thanked them for the privacy and headed back up to the main halls, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, or how I wanted to proceed but I remembered what Sheppard had said to me earlier and decided to check what the outcome was. For once I really hoped Guide was lying, the destruction of human worlds was just too much.

I shortly arrived in the control room and found Col. Carter and Sheppard. Their expressions told me Guide was correct, I approached them hoping that I was wrong, and that it was simply something else on their minds.

"Col. Carter, Sheppard." I addressed them. "Was the Wraith telling the truth?"

"Unfortunately yes." Carter replied. She began to say something else but was interrupted by a man I had not met before.

"But that doesn't we should trust or work with this Wraith." He sounded distressed by the very idea. He wasn't a very strong looking man; he was rather un-notable.

"Hi, I don't think we've met?" I said extending my hand towards him.

"Richard Woolsey." He said shaking my hand. "I'm here doing a review for the IOA."

"Oh…" I replied, not really knowing anything about the IOA.

Mr. Woolsey began talk Sam Carter again about the situation, and John joined the discussion as well. Considering how extremely bias I actually was regarding the Guide, I decided it was best to stay out of it in case my emotions got the best of me. Before leaving them too it completely I decided to quickly ask something. "If you decided to work with the Wraith, I request that you let me know…I uh…I would like to present. If that's alright?"

Yeah, I don't see a problem with that." Sheppard replied.

Sam nodded in response, and Mr. Woolsey continued to look…unhappy with the entire situation.

Leaving them to their discussions I decided to go and see Jennifer. On my way to the infirmary I kept juggling between the decision to not tell her anything, tell her a little or confess everything, and hope that she could leave it to me to eventually tell the others.

"Jennifer?"

"Arcaeda, hi. What's up?" She responded as she spun around in her chair to face me.

"Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something…in private." I still hadn't decided what to tell her, but I figured if I just started talking, I'd see what happens.

"Ah, yeah. Just give me a minute to finish typing up these notes and I'll be right with you." She smiled.

I patiently waited for her to finish before leading her to my room to talk, it was the safest and most private place I could think of. I asked her to sit down as I began pacing around the room trying to figure out how to start. I could see her becoming slightly nervous the more a paced, a worried expression spreading across her face.

"I don't know how to begin." I paced for silent minute more before continuing. "I suppose…the thing is, I haven't told you all everything. What I haven't told isn't anything bad, it's not something that could have a negative impact or get all of you in any kind of trouble…. it's just…" I trailed off wondering what more I should say. I didn't need to get into the fact that I was…am, actually Atlantean, but I definitely had to expose my relationship with Guide. "I have more of a connection to the Wraith than I let on. To this one particular Wraith that is, not the entire race." I quickly added. "I wasn't captured by the Genii on purpose, well I mean, I wasn't their target." I paused trying to gage her reaction to what I had said so far. She seemed surprised but like she was doing her best not to interrupt, and to fully hear me out before speaking. The good thing was it didn't appear as though she was turning on me, so I continued.

"When I first arrived here, everything was new and I didn't know anyone. While all of you were question whether or not you could trust me, I was contemplating the same thing about all of you. I didn't know much, but I realized quickly that the Wraith weren't your favourite people, as is the case with almost every human. I didn't know if I would be judged or treated harshly is I exposed my relationship with him. I decided it was better to keep it a secret." I paused briefly trying to read her expression once more. Still surprised, and maybe even a little bit hurt, but she also seemed to be…almost sympathetic. Perhaps she was trying to understand things from my point of view. "However, now that he's here, I realise I probably can't this relationship much longer. I thought about looking for him after I first arrived, but I knew that the likely hood of finding him would be practically nil. I thought I'd never see him again." Saying those words out loud was more difficult than I had expected. I began to choke up, and was struggling to hold back my tears. Speaking those words brought those feelings back, along with the relief I had felt of finally seeing him again. It had only been about a year, but when you're not sure if you'll ever see them, that year felt like a lifetime.

Just then Jennifer made a move. Her arm twitched and her body tensed like she wanted to reach out and comfort me, but she stopped herself, either unsure of whether she should, or unsure if she wanted to. I looked into her eyes for awhile, I knew there was more I needed to say, with everything I had already said, I hadn't actually verbalised what my relationship with Guide was, but I felt I desperately needed her to say something.

"I really don't know what to say." She finally said. "I don't want you to be upset but I don't know what to think about all of this…it's a lot to take in." She shrugged and fidgeted in her seat, she cast her gaze towards the floor in discomfort.

"Please don't hate me," I begged. "You're my best friend. My very best friend, I've never felt this close to someone before, not like this, I trust you and I need you to not hate me, please don't hate me." I hated the sound of my own desperate and pathetic voice.

"I don't you hate you." She spoke softly, not looking up from the floor.

"He and I, we met along time ago, and I'm not really sure how it happened but I fell in love with him, and he with me, and things just went from there. I lived with him for a long time on a hive ship, no one else was allowed to touch me, I had room, I was well looked after." I couldn't stop myself from rambling uncontrollably. "I didn't like what they were doing, I've never liked it but they're just trying to live like we're trying to live. If they don't feed they die! I never supported anything sadistic, I would speak up when I thought they were being cruel, when it was more than just survival, I…" I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "I love him. I was with him when he was captured by the Genii, that's how I wound up there. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've lied and kept secret for so long, I just didn't know what to do, and if I couldn't find him…I had no where else to go." Finally I was done. I had run out of steam, there was nothing left, that's all she needed to know about Guide. I knew keeping the rest of my secret was bad, and I wasn't sure how I would be able to handle this again. I knew that being an Atlantean wouldn't even be a bad thing in their eyes, I just didn't want the questions. I didn't want the expectations.

"I still don't know what to say…I don't hate you," she said, finally looking up. "I just don't know what to make of this. I suppose it's not bad, not what you're actually saying, the fact that you kept this a secret for so long is…less okay." She paused; she was clearly struggling to find words that would express what she wanted to say clearly, without hurting my feeling. Jennifer was a kind and amazing person. She always did her best for others, which just made me feel worse. "Are you going to tell Col. Carter?"

"I will, eventually. When I have a better speech prepared. I just wanted to tell you first…so, please don't say anything?"

She was silent for a long time. "Alright, but you have to tell them by tomorrow night, otherwise I feel that I have to say something." I could tell she felt awkward, and like I had put her in a difficult position, which I had, but I was so grateful that she was giving me the opportunity to handle it myself. Even if there was a time frame.

 _***Hi guys, if you wouldn't mind leaving some reviews, which would be really appreciated. It would be nice to have some opinions on how the story is going so far, thanks.***_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Truth Be Told

After sitting in my room for sometime, trying to come up with the best way to tell Sheppard and the others about Guide, I finally settled on something an decided that now was the time to tell it, with my story fresh in my mind, and before I could talk myself out of it.

I found Sheppard, Carter and McKay in the control room, I began to walk towards them, in my mind I could see myself asking them to meet with me in the boardroom, and for them to ask Teyla and Ronon to join us as well. That was everyone I needed to tell, everyone that needed to hear it from me directly.

When I reached them they were discussing something about Guide and a Wraith ship. They obviously still hadn't decided whether they could trust him. A Hive had turned up; apparently Guide had implanted a sub-space tracking device within himself that led his Hive to Atlantis. Still the clever one clearly.

Col. Carter was saying she should go and talk to him, herself; Mr Woolsey was present and continuing to butt in during the conversation. Sheppard wasn't convinced that that would do any good, that even if she went and discussed a deal with him, they still couldn't be sure of anything, and that the Hive being here was a real threat.

"Sheppard I understand what you're saying, but by talking to him myself, I can at least make my own judgement on whether or not we should work with him. We obviously can't trust him, but we may need to work with him. There's no sure way to know anything. As for the Hive…Hopefully they won't do anything that would risk harming our prisoner." Carter was saying.

"I get that, but I have a…relationship…with the guy. I think if I talk to him again-" Sheppard was cut off.

"You've already tried talking to him, it hasn't gotten you anywhere. Another time won't be any different." Carter argued.

"Okay…maybe you're right but…" Sheppard paused upon noticing me. "What about Arcaeda? She could talk to him, they spent a lot of time together, and maybe he'd be more…forth coming with her." Sheppard suggested, eyeing me once more before directing his gaze back to Carter.

"I'm not sure." She paused turning to me. "Do you think he'd talk to you? Think you could suss out the situation?"

"I…" I couldn't believe it. I had come here, determined to tell them about my relationship with Guide, and now before I could say anything they wanted me to question him. Should I say yes and then proceed to tell them what I came here for, I should I decline and tell them, or should I do one or the other and not say anything until a better time. Or maybe this was the better time; maybe it was the perfect time. He was on everyone's mind. "I guess I could talk to him. I don't think it would be a problem." I replied, and chickened out on telling them the rest. Once I had planted that one little seed of doubt, that was it, it felt apart.

"Alright, we'll give it a go then." Carter nodded at me and Sheppard and head back to her office.

I was standing before the cell staring in at Guide. All I really wanted to do was run in there and throw my arms around him. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to feel his strong arms around me, and I wanted to feel his claws sensually tickle across my flesh. I knew I couldn't have any of that; I couldn't give away my secret before I told them about it.

The guards were standing by watching as I approached the cell. "Hi." I knew the others would be watching on security cameras from the control room. "The Hive was a surprise."

Guide turned and looked at me. He was obviously aware of the situation; he could tell I hadn't told anyone the truth. He approached the bars and eyed me suspiciously, it was strange being treated in such a manner, but he was playing his part well. He had no desire to expose me. "So Sheppard has sent you to talk with me now?" He moved along the wall toward my direction and cocked his head, "he believes I will tell you more." He said flatly.

"You and I shared hell together…wouldn't you say?" I paused giving him a chance to say something, although I knew he wouldn't. "Isn't it safe to assume we have some kind of a relationship? Sheppard wasn't the one who thought to bring me along on the escape." I slowly approached the side of the cell he stood at, I knew there was a shield around the it, he couldn't reach through the bars even if he wanted to, so there was nothing suspicious about me getting so close. "The sub-space tracking device was smart. But was it really necessary? Having your Hive here isn't making them trust you any easier."

"The Hive is necessary. It contains the codes used to deactivate the Replicators the previous time."

"Can't you get them to send it down then and back off. If the codes were here, you and Dr. McKay could begin your work, and if you asked you Hive to back off, it would help Sheppard and his people to trust you." I knew he wouldn't go for it, after all, having the Hive around was the only thing that could give him any sense of security. It wasn't really a fair ask.

He let out a low, short growl in response. No.

"Well…then can you give me anything that would give them reason to trust you?" I asked. I felt so stupid doing this. It was like some kind of weird, un-fun role-play.

"I can only tell you what I told Sheppard. You must know that I am speaking the truth about the Replicators destroying human worlds? And I need the coding aboard my Hive and the coding that Dr. McKay has altered. I wish to shut down the Replicators."

It sounded fine, I didn't really understand why they weren't just working with him, obviously I did expect them to let him roam around freely or anything, but why not just work with him, they want the same thing. I stared at him for a while, I couldn't take it, I had to tell them the truth, it would be so much easier if I could just talk to him how I wanted to.

I turned towards the camera. "I have to tell you something. I've known him since before being imprisoned by the Genii. I may have tweaked the truth a little bit, I didn't think you would understand, and I'm sorry." I looked down for a second before looking straight into the camera again and regurgitating what I had been practicing earlier. I told them my whole spiel, trying to be as concise, respectful and apologetic as possible. Once I was done, I stared at the floor awkwardly waiting for a reply. It seemed like a long time before anyone spoke, I half expected the guards to grab me and take me away.

"Well…" Sheppard's voice came on over the radio. "That was unexpected." He paused, clearly lost for words. "So, think you can get more out of him then?"

I could help but let out a soft, short laugh of relief. If he was jesting in such a manner than he can't be too upset. Or maybe he was trying to hide it for my benefit. I had been with them awhile, and I had learnt that when people they trusted made a mistake, they were so quick to judge them or turn them away. I believe I had proven myself to be trust-worthy, and hoped that the fact that I had a relationship with a Wraith did not change that.

"I can try, but he's never been very forth coming."

"Might as well give it shot. Talk to him however you want I guess. "

I nodded towards the camera before turning back to Guide. I walked around to the door and opened it, walked in and closed it behind me. Before I could say anything, Guide walked towards me, he placed his hands on my hips and touched his head to mine. He was projecting his thoughts to me, saying the things he didn't want anyone else to hear. Privately he was quite soft, to me anyway. He told me he missed me, said he was glad that I told them the truth. He wanted to be how he wanted to be around me, putting on an act didn't suit him, although I knew it would be some time before he openly treated me as he usually did, in front of the New Atlanteans.

As clever, manipulative, and cunning as he could be, he tended to be fairly straightforward with me. It's not that we didn't have little games that we played, we often teased each other, and I believed I could be rather annoying at times, sometimes I wondered why he still loved me. But we hadn't really been together since our imprisonment, we both wanted that time, to really enjoy one another and our freedom together, although he was not exactly free right now.

"Is there anything more you would share with me?"

"I've have said all there is to say, as far as my proposed alliance with Sheppard and his people goes." He said taking a step back away from him. I instantly wanted his hands back on me. We had been separated too long.

"You're not lying. The Hive will honestly keep Atlantis a secret…you will honestly keep Atlantis a secret?" I questioned.

"Have you made a home here?"

I was surprised by what he asked and took a moment to respond. "Yes. I have made friends…I've made family." I was slightly shocked by my own response. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I was always surprised by how much I had come to care for these people, and how comfortable I felt with them.

"If this is true, then how can you doubt that I would keep Atlantis a secret?" He always knew how to put things.

"How can I, indeed. But that does not mean everyone else will be so convinced." I replied with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Talk

I returned to the control, I knew they would have more to say to me. It wasn't a conversation they would want to get into over the com units. As soon as they spotted me that gestured for me to follow them into the boardroom. Head down, I followed along, knowing I'd be in for it in a moment.

They all sat down around the table in the middle of the room, I sat in the seat nearest the door, clearly showing my desperation to not be there – to run. Col. Carter looked around the room, taking in everyone's expressions before she started, she was trying to get and idea of how everyone felt about the matter and how she should begin this necessary conversation.

"Obviously we need to talk. You told us something rather unexpected just now, and it's not a situation we were prepared for." She began, it was clear part of her was furious, thinking about the possible consequences of having someone within Atlantis who is linked to the Wraith. Another part of her could understand why I had kept it to myself for so long, after all, just look at the natural reaction they were trying not to show. "Is he the only one you're connected to?" She asked.

"Yes. I have met other Wraith, but I have no connection to any other Wraith, only him." I answered, and hoped they believed; I would understand if they were sceptical.

"Alright." Sam paused trying to think of the best way to continue.

"So, how did this happen?" John asked.

"Well…it's kind of a long story. I happened to meet him during the Wraith/Atlantean war. He was…not in such a great state and, I don't know, things kind of just went from there. I don't really want to get into the whole story."

John stared at me for a while, he obviously wanted more but I wasn't really willing to get into it. "You can't give us a little more information?"

"I…I helped him. I patched up his wounds, gave him somewhere safe to shelter, and helped him get back to his hive when he was better…enough. We eventually saw each other again, and it seemed like it was kismet. I felt connected to him. From there we continued to make sure we saw each other, when the war was over, I began staying with him on the hive. We're in love." That had to be enough for him, I realised that it probably raised other questions about living on a hive, but I thought I'd made it clear he was my only real contact. I doubt other Wraith would hesitate to feed on me if they hungry.

"So you lived on a Hive?" Sam asked, re-joining the conversation.

"Yes. Hives go into hibernation though, when the one I was on did, I usually stayed else where, and when the hive was active, I lived in G- Todd's quarters. I spent my time there or with him, occasionally I would wonder around."

"You say it all like living on a Hive is…normal." Sam replied. They were all really struggling with this. I didn't exactly blame them.

"It is normal…for Wraith. I was his permanent guest. He was the commander of the Hive, no one was going to dare do anything to me, and I felt safe. And once you feel safe somewhere, it's not really a problem, is it?"

"I suppose not." She replied carefully. "So he's your only connection and that connection is love? You don't work for him? Do favours for him?" Finally they were getting to the point of their concerns. Was I spy, which was the real question, was I a security risk?

"I love him. I don't expect you to understand, but I'm also not asking you to love him, or any other Wraith, so that's not really an issue. He is the only one; saying it more than once cannot make it any truer than it is, and it is true. I am his lover, not his underling. Do I do favours for him? Do you do favours for people you love?" I was trying not to be annoyed, after all I was the one who had kept the truth hidden, I was in the wrong, but I couldn't help feeling annoyed that I should be on trial for simply being in love, however I could hear my tone starting to get curt.

"Yes, I do." She answered. "I can understand your frustration, but you lied to us. It's not that you're in love with someone that's a problem, but who you're in love with. Generally people in love do stupid things, and they tend to be loyal. And that's the problem, if you're loyal to him, and there's a chance you would do what he asked of you, which is potentially bad for us." Now Sam was starting to get agitated. Things were escalating.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I didn't want this becoming a fight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied, and I'm sorry I started getting worked up." Another deep breathe. "You're right. I lied, and I understand the position that has put you in, that was never my intention. To be honest, when I woke up here…" I began to choke up, I knew I had to continue, and I had to do it without crying, but that feeling was still fresh. "I thought I had been abandoned. I didn't think this would ever be an issue, I thought that by leaving me with you, he was saying he didn't want me any more. I was hoping that wasn't the case, and I know now that it's not, but…" I trailed off, that sentence really wasn't going anywhere, they got it, I think. "I haven't been sending information or anything, if that's what you want to know. I wouldn't do that."

After a long pause, Sam finally spoke. "Alright. I believe you, but for security purposes I need have your room checked. I hope you understand. And all communication between you and the Wraith will be monitored from now on."

I didn't like either of those things. It meant the end to any kind of privacy, and it would set everyone else in Atlantis on edge once they hear my room was searched. People weren't going to trust me any more, it was that simple, but I had no choice but to accept, what else could I do? "Alright." I answered, tight lipped with a small curt nod.

 _***Please Review :) ***_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Two Hives Too Many

I was standing in the hall outside my room as it was torn apart, everything I owned was being scrutinised, and surprisingly I owned more than I thought considering I turned up here with nothing. People walking by would stop briefly to see what was going on and then walk away muttering to each other with a quick glance back at me; this was going to spread quickly. I decided to leave the hall, I couldn't do anything and watching my things get treated with no respect wasn't making me feel good. I left to go see Guide, which I knew would only make things worse, but he was also the only person I wanted to see.

I walked into the room, his cell sitting in the middle; I had always thought it was an odd design. By the entrance were stationed two of the guards, while one was in the room by the cell; he made no move when I entered, only seemed determined to stand by and listen in on whatever I had to say.

"Hi." I said to Guide as I approached. He merely gave a slight nod in return. Obviously he wasn't thrilled by this new arrangement either. I stopped by the door for a moment wondering if I could, or should, enter, and finally decided I would, I felt I would be more at home in the cell with Guide, than outside it with people who no longer trusted or respected me.

Guide moved towards me once the cell door had closed, he was making every effort to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble, if he was intending to try something, he wasn't going to do it while I was around, but I also think he was attempting to behave in order to earn some of Sheppard's trust.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he had come close to me but made no effort to do anything further, however I was feeling rather miserable and wound up not giving to much consideration to his feelings in this moment. Instead I threw my arms around him. The truth was out, everyone would know about us sooner or later, so why hide it? I was upset, I needed comfort, I needed him; screw everyone else and their opinions!

At first he froze and grew tense, but after a moment he relaxed and placed his arms around me, he lightly kissed the top of my head and whispered that everything was all right. He put aside his own pride to give me what I needed; another reminded of how he loved me, and with that it was impossible to not to feel at least a small bit better.

"Thankyou. I know you probably don't wish to be seen this way by them, but –"

"It is fine." He said shortly and held me tighter.

"You're amazing." I said and looked up as I spoke, "I love you." I gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before gently placing a kiss on his lips. Oh how I had missed that.

When I went to pull away he quickly moved forward and kissed me back, his was a long deep kiss, filled with every emotion he had for me. It spoke volumes; it made everything ugly in this world – universe – disappear. In that moment, I was happy, happier than I had ever been in the past year without him. He meant everything to me, I would die for him, but I did try not to sacrifice my morals for him, although I did find them bending occasionally.

"Might as well give them something worth talking about." He said and began to chuckle. Even when his laughter was innocent, it never sounded it. Perhaps that had to do with the tone of voice the Wraith possessed.

"Might as well." I replied with a smile. I stayed standing there in his embrace; I was not yet ready to leave.

It was shortly after I left him that I noticed something was wrong, it seemed as though people were in a small panic. I went to the control room to find out what was going on, although I wasn't sure if my presence would be accepted there.

Sheppard was there with Carter; they were looking at one of the monitors and discussing something. It was clearly not good. Mr Woolsey stood behind, also giving his opinion on the matter; Carter didn't seem very impressed by it.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up to them. I figured acting normally was the best option. Why should I act different when nothing has really changed?

Sheppard and Sam shared a look before Sheppard turned to reply to me. "Another Hive ship is heading here."

"Oh." That was definitely not good. "It's not his fault." I added quickly, I knew he wouldn't send for another Hive to come here, there would be no point to it.

"Yeah well, we can be sure of that." He said flatly before continuing. "But we did come up with a theory that suggests the same thing. We think the new Hive may have some questions about the original one hanging around here." He glanced at Sam and the others quickly and then looked at me, as if to ask, what do you think?

"It's possible. I mean…a Hive hanging around an uninhabited planet for an extended period of time is bound to raise a few questions. The Wraith are not in the best place with one another at the moment, I believe."

"Exactly, but we still need to have a little chat with him, just to suss things out."

"Of course." I said a little sadly, but I knew he was right, if this was any other Wraith, any other similar situation, that is what we would be doing. I had to keep that in mind and try not to take things personally.

Obviously Guide denied that he had anything to do with the second Hive, claiming that its presence was bad for him as well. Of course this did nothing to ease the tension. Everyone was on edge; this second Hive was bad news.

Carter took control of the situation though, and she did her best not to let Woolsey rattle her. He was constantly interjecting his opinion and undermining her. Such a weasely little man.

When the second Hive arrived, the city was cloaked with John sitting in the chair ready and waiting. The two Hives began to communicate and tension was high, when they both activated the weapons, the tension went through the roof. Sam was giving one command while Woolsey was giving another, but she took charge and wouldn't let him take over. Her efforts to stick to her guns paid off, the Hives began firing on each other, not the city, and they destroyed each other, much to everyone's relief, now there were no Hives to worry about. And to add further relief and joy, neither Hive managed to get any messages out to anyone; Atlantis' secret was safe.

While everyone finally managed to breathe again, I went to visit Guide and tell him the news. I knew he would be upset about his Hive, he was a good commander, and he did tend to care about what happened to his crew. Plus if there had been a queen aboard it would be an even greater loss.

I walked straight into the cell this time, not bothering to act hesitant. "Hi, I have some bad news." I looked down at the floor, I hated giving bad news…to people I like. "Your Hive has been destroyed." I paused, but he said nothing. "When the second Hive showed up they began firing on each other, and they were both destroyed, I'm sorry." I hadn't realised it, but my eyes had began to well with tears.

I felt his hand touch my shoulder before he pulled me into him. He lifted my face, wiped away a tear, and gently kissed me. "Thank you." He said, and I knew he was pleased to see how much I cared. No one else here would know or recognise his pain, but the fact remained that he had just suffered a loss, and no one took the time to understand Wraith enough to realise that they felt loss, just because one does not show it as you do, does not mean that they do not feel it as you do.

"I'm sorry." I said again and kissed his cheek. This time our embrace was not about me, but about him, this time I had to be his support. From the outside, however, it would still seem as though he was being the strong one, for he would not show his emotion to anyone here.

John soon showed up outside the cell, the guards accompanied him as the cell was opened. "I'm guessing she told you the news?" He asked.

Guide merely stared at him and said nothing. His connection to John was something he felt more strongly than John felt it, but currently he was pretty pissed off.

John gestured for one of the guards to put Guides cuffs on. "Time to get to work." John said with a small grin.

"So all it took was the destruction of my ship for you to finally trust me." Guide retorted.

"I still don't trust you." John replied and signalled to the guards to take him to the lab.

I waited for Guide to be led away a little before speaking. "You don't have to be so cruel."

John looked at me a little shocked. Obviously he had not expected that, nor did he seem to understand why I thought he was being cruel. "What?"

"He is a prisoner, he just lost his Hive, his crew, and any foreseeable hope of freedom. He came to you because he thought you could work together, that you could trust each other, but you betrayed that trust, and you have done nothing but be sarcastic and mean to him the entire time he has been here, while he has done nothing except to his best to behave." I grew angrier with ever word that left me. It was so despicable that one could stop viewing some one as "human" (for lack of a better word) just because they were different, because they were a predator by nature. "How would you feel in his shoes?" I asked and walked away, didn't want to hear or expect an answer, I just wanted him to think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – My Guide

I went to the lab to watch Rodney and Guide work. In the past I had had nothing to do with the replicators and I wished to keep it that way, but that didn't mean I couldn't watch others work. The sooner those machines were stopped, the better.

"Hey! Rodney you don't mind if I chill out in here, do you?" I asked, giving him the sweetest most innocent smile I could.

He looked at me in a sort of irritated manner. "We are trying to get work done, somehow I think you're going to be a distraction…to one of us at least." He said glancing at Guide.

"I won't be, besides, you can't make me leave." I smirked at him.

"Fine, just don't be a nuisance."

I smiled and found a place to sit near Guide. I watched him looking at the screens, monitoring Rodney's work, turning to him occasionally to correct something. I watched as he flexed his hands, frustrated that he couldn't be actively working on it himself, and frustrated with having to explain things to Rodney.

Rodney was extremely intelligent, a genius, as he liked to remind everyone, but Guide was quite a skilled scientist himself, and their areas of knowledge were vastly different. It was hard to say who was the smarter of the two. Guide was an intelligent scientist, but he was also skilled in many other areas, politics and strategies were things he excelled at, generally. He had a crafty mind, and knew how to get what he wanted and the best way to get it; skilled in both long term and short-term plans, he was rarely at loss.

Rodney was more grounded in the sciences, his field of expertise limited, in one sense. The sciences in which he was good at were more than a single subject and he tended to excel at them, but he lacked much knowledge in fields that lay outside of what he considered science.

In terms of science I would say Rodney was far superior, but if you were to have a battle between the two of them, in which there was not physical fighting between the two, and I think Guide would win, he was more worldly. But maybe I'm just bias.

"Are you alright?" I asked him after watching grow increasingly more frustrated.

He took a breath before turning to me. "I am fine." He gave me a small and then snarled as he tried to reach over to me and realised he couldn't. His restraints stopping him from even putting a hand on my shoulder or stroking my face, it infuriated him, and this time he could not hide it.

I saw the guards standing by tense as they raised their guns. Rodney had looked up from his computer alerted by Guide's snarling. Everyone in the room had tensed up, Rodney back away from him, while the guards crept closer, preparing to shoot.

"It alright." I spoke out, both to Guide to try and calm him, and to the others to let them know he wasn't up to anything. I put a hand on Guides chest and looked past him, "he's just frustrated."

The guards stopped moving forward but were still unsure of the situation. Slowly they moved back to their original positions, but they did not lower their guns. Rodney slowly and carefully moved back to his desk, never taking his eyes from Guide.

"Rodney, would it be alright if I took these off?" And glanced at the restraints.

"I don't think so." He replied in a panic. I understood his fear and reluctance, but what good would it do Guide to feed on or hurt anyone here. He was trapped.

"Please. He won't do anything. He can help you better if he can type too, and it would ease his frustration. If he is not frustrated he is more likely to think clearly and behave." I was trying to give him reason to be okay with Guides hands being free.

He thought about it for a while before he said anything. He glanced around at everyone in the room trying to gage the situation. "Alright. No restraints. But only when you're present."

"Thank you." I gave him a genuine smile, I was truly grateful.

I released Guide from his restraints. He flexed and stretched his hands and arms, I could see he was happy with the freedom of movement. He gently stroked my face and gazed into my eyes, thank you, is what they said. He turned to Rodney, which startled him, and glanced at the guards before continuing. "What equipment can I use to work on?"

Rodney sighed in relief at the question. "Yes, right." He got up and changed the workstation Guide had been standing at. He made it so Guide could actually use the computer instead of it simply being a view screen. He took a few things away from the desk as well, things I'm guess he didn't want Guide touching. He left him with the monitor and a keyboard to work on. "There. It's still showing my work and my one will show me yours, and we can collaborate on the programing." He then quickly turned back to his desk and began work, glancing nervously back at Guide occasionally.

Guide nodded his thanks and set to work. He seemed much happier now. He had not acted as a cleverman in sometime, but it was still quite natural to him, and he enjoyed participating in the development of the coding.

I sat and watched him work. It was nice simply being around him. It felt natural, it felt as though I was back on a Hive with him, following him around as he worked, enjoying watching him take charge and get things done. In thinking that it sounds like I was a helpless little duck, or that I was completely love sick. I spent much time by myself on the Hive, and sometimes it seemed as though I would not see him for days, and that was often when I would follow him around, because when I did, I was with him, and he would turn to me and give me love and affection in any spare moment. If I had not been there, he could not do that, which would be sad for both of us. He was often more chipper on the days I accompanied him around, I knew this because other Wraith would like it when I followed him, it meant he would go easier on them due to his good mood.

Without warning, I struck like a snake, and kissed his cheek. He froze, stunned. After a minute he slowly turned to me and gave me a puzzle look. "I love you." I said. He smiled, and as quickly as I had kissed him, he had grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed the top of my head, and began tapping away at the keyboard again. Once the shock had passed, I nestled into him, and sat happily, watching the coding appear across the screen.

 _***Hi guys, could you please, please, please review. I would greatly appreciate it, thank you.***_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – If I Act Normal, They'll Act Normal

Everyone knew about Guide and I, people would whisper when they saw me, or suddenly stop talking when they saw me. Sheppard and the others were doing their best to be normal, but I could see they were still adjusting. Jennifer was the only one handling the situation well, I think the fact that we had grown quite close helped, and to her I think it was kind of like normal gossip. When I talked to her she seemed genuinely happy for me and interested, but she was also a very good person, so maybe it wasn't that surprising, even given the circumstances.

I decided however, that if I wanted people to treat me as they did before, that I would have to treat them as I did before. My plan was to simply ignore the gossip and the looks and act normal, completely normal, which included being normal (my normal) around Guide too.

So I greeted everyone in the mornings, as usual. I joined in on conversations and laughed at people's jokes. I wandered around Atlantis as though nothing had changed. I checked up on what missions were happening, if any, to see if it was something I might like to participate in. One mission was heading to a planet upon which grew my favourite fruit, so I decided to tag along. And it was worth it.

"I've been acting as normal as can be and I'm not sure it's working." I sighed.

"Well…this is pretty strange for everyone. I mean we've viewed the Wraith as this terrible enemy for 4 years now. It's going to be difficult to accept that someone they know is dating one, and that they really are the same person they thought they knew." Jennifer replied.

"You're right. I just want everything normal again. And the more normal it isn't the more I want to retreat to what makes me comfortable, and the more I do that the less normal things will be." I was so over this. Patience was a virtue and it appeared I didn't have it.

"The Wraith…that's what makes you comfortable?" She clarified.

"Yes." I stared at her for a moment, trying to find a fault in the caring and interested friend façade but there was none, she was true. "Is comfort not with the one you love?" I asked.

"Of course it is. I wish I had someone like that. I wish I had a relationship that lasted so long." She jested.

"You are far too wonderful to die single, so it will not happen."

"Thanks, that wasn't exactly comforting though."

"It was the _die_ part wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I have to get back to work, why don't you try spending sometime with Sheppard's team?"

"Rodney is working on the coding. John and the others are keeping themselves occupied. I don't think they want to spend time with me." I looked down; it was extremely frustrating not knowing how to fix things.

"Won't know until you ask." She said as she turned to go back to her work.

I watched after her for a bit before getting up. I was thinking about who I could ask, who might spend time with me, how could I begin to repair these relationships. Time, which was the only real answer. If we were truly friends, than time would do it, and if we were not, than there wasn't anything to repair.

Teyla seemed like my best bet. She was always so nice and carefully picked her words and reactions, generally. Perhaps she would spare with me, maybe that in it's self would ease some tension. I'm sure she would enjoy kicking my butt.

"Teyla?"

"Arcaeda." She said, turning to face me.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you might be free for a sparing session?" I asked with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"I was heading to my room to practice some meditation, but I suppose I can do that another time." She smiled politely. I knew it was awkward for her, but she was doing her best.

We walked up to the training room together and grabbed a couple of those stick things I've seen Teyla fight with. She was extremely skilled with them. Teyla was a good fighter in general, and a communicator, she was…balanced that way.

We took positions at opposite ends of the mat and bowed. We then took up our stances and slowly began circling around the mat. I'm not such a bad fighter myself, actually I was quite good, Guide used to spar with me regularly, so I suppose you could say I was rusty, but I had been good in the past.

I could remember many times when I had knocked him to the floor, the best fun had always followed those times. The sparing allowed him to release a lot of stress; it also helped keep him in good shape. He was cleverman to blade to commander, but that meant he didn't participate in too much hand to hand combat anymore. Fighting with me helped, it also put his mind at ease that I might be able to handle myself in bad situations. But I wasn't exactly a novice to begin with; I had been one of Atlantis' soldiers as well as scientists. I believed that we shouldn't only rely on our superior technology, so I travelled to other planets to learn and train in the physical art of fighting. I thought it was important to be well rounded.

I made the first move, darting in towards Teyla and attempting to strike her low with my staff. My hope was that it would either land a blow or knock her off balance trying to avoid it, but Teyla was ever graceful.

She easily dodged and retained perfect balance, as well as managing to create an excellent counter attack. Her blow hit me hard in the side just above my hip. As I stammered to the side, she slid around me struck again, hitting me square in the middle of my back, sending me stumbling forward. Suddenly she spun low and brought her staff around to connect with my ankles, sending my already unstable feet, out from under me.

It was over just like that like. I was on the ground with her standing over me, staff aimed at my chest.

Okay…so maybe I'm a lot rusty.

Things had gone well with Teyla. We spared a couple of more times after that, and by the fifth time I had greatly improved, no more flat on my back in under a minute. After fighting more, it was starting to all come back. I still didn't beat her, but I had her on the run a couple of times.

I think I could see some of the tension leave Teyla by the time we were done. Which made me feel a lot better, but on my way from the training room to my quarters, for nice hot shower, I walked past many whispers and people giving me distrusting looks that made the good feeling gone. I was back where I started, emotionally speaking.

I got to my room and took a long shower, pondering on everything. Changing one mind at a time wasn't enough, and I couldn't change the all at once either. It was a lose-lose situation. Time was the only real ointment for this particular wound, but that didn't satisfy me either.

In the end I decided to seek comfort where I knew I would receive it. Guide. I went to the lab to see if he was working with McKay, but he wasn't there. There was only one other place where he'd be, the prison cell.

I made my way down to his cell, where I found him sitting in the centre, he looked like he was meditating but I knew that wasn't the case. Wraith didn't really meditate, but they did on occasion do something similar, or rather, they entered a similar state to a successful meditation.

I walked around to the door and entered the cell. I walked over to him and crouched down by his side, I gently reached out and stroked a lock of his hair and leaned in and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened and he turned his head to face me, a small smile played on his lips, which I quickly proceeded to kiss. I had caught him off guard, always my favourite.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, as fine as I can be. I…I don't like that people view me differently now, but there's nothing I can do about it." I sighed.

"You shouldn't care what they think of you, all that matters is what you think of yourself." He was always full of wise words…in other words he enjoyed spouting out rubbish that was intellectually true but ultimately useless. If only it was so ease to tame ones feelings.

"Not helpful." I smiled and kissed him again. "Hold me."

He reached and pulled me around and in against his body. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me tight and rested his head upon mine. He engulfed me, and it was wonderful, while his height and body mass made me feel tiny, which I didn't like, I also loved it. I loved that he could hold me in such a complete embrace. It was like he could separate me from the world and the trouble that it held until there was nothing but he and I.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." I relaxed into him further, I could feel all the different bits of his coat, pants and shoes pressing against me, and I could almost feel what lay beneath. His body was so very close, and I couldn't deny that I longed for it. It had been so long. "Are you okay?" I asked, realising that it had probably been awhile since he last fed.

He made an awkward grunt, not really wanting to reply but knowing I would make him. "I am fine. There's certainly nothing for you to concern yourself with." He said and gave me a sly grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Honestly?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He gave a low growl, never did appreciate me pushing, but he also nuzzled me afterwards. He tended to feel like he had to show he still loved me after he made aggressive gestures. "I am…hungry, but I am far the point I was when imprisoned by Kolya." He said flatly.

I gave a disapproving noise of my own but settle for his answer. I turned and nuzzled his neck and placed a few discreet kisses along his jaw line. I guess we both had the same tendency; maybe that's why our relationship worked so well.

Later I went to the mess hall for dinner, once again I could hear conversations come to a sudden stop when I came within earshot. Bothersome. _It's what I think of myself._ Yep, definitely not helpful.

I joined the queue and walked along adding things to my tray. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. I packed my tray completely full of food; sparing with Teyla must have worked up one hell of an appetite.

As I walked away from the line with my full tray, I realise that finding somewhere to sit would probably be a problem; I could either intrude on the usual suspects and act like nothing was wrong, or retreat to my room and dine alone.

I decided people were probably sick of me trying to "act normal" and decided to give myself and everyone else a break and just head to my room. With the decisions made, a took a sudden turn in the direction of the entrance and trip over someone's foot. In my haste to stop myself from falling over and dropping everything, I over corrected. My food tray smacked me in the face, the shock made me stumble backwards and I tripped over my own feet and fell to the flaw as my food tray clanged to the ground.

As I struggled to wipe the food from my face and eyes, I could hear laughter. A roar of laughter filled the room as everyone in the mess hall stared at me. I was completely embarrassed, and sticky, and wet, and just when I was at breaking point I saw a hand reach out to me.

"Here."

I looked up to see Teyla, hand out stretched offering to help me up. "Thanks." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling myself up. I felt so stupid. Then I felt a clap on my back, as one of the marines, still laughing, asked if I was okay.

Wiping more food from eyes, I looked around the room and realised that something had changed…

The tension was finally gone.

***Hi guys, please review. Thanks.***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A Trip to Earth

It had been a few weeks since Guide first arrived in Atlantis; Rodney had been working on the replicator problem with a team of scientist and was no longer working with Guide. I think there may have been a few minor incidents.

I currently stood in front of the Stargate, waiting for them to finish dialling Earth, with Guide by my side. In chains, of course.

Rodney had asked for some help from his sister, Jeannie, as he and his team had been stuck on the codes for a while now. This all turned into a disaster when she was kidnapped because of the codes he sent her, and he too was later kidnapped looking for her.

They were both now at Stargate Command, but Jeannie was infected with Nanites which would kill her unless they were shut down, which Rodney wasn't able to achieve quickly enough, and hence I'm standing at the gate with Guide. The only person they know can do what needs to be done in time, if he's willing to help.

I was admittedly excited about travelling to Earth. I had often wondered what had become of it after all these years, and as I did not journey there with my fellow Atlanteans, I was curious about the place. Plus everyone in Atlantis seemed so fond of their home; it had to be good right?

Although I suspected I wouldn't really see much of it, but I was hoping I might be able to convince them otherwise.

However, what was really important was helping Jeannie.

Finally they were done dialling and we stepped through the gate. I found myself in a military room, a very military room…I wasn't impressed. But I suspect that was my own fault for getting my hopes up.

Guide was taken to a room in which he could work, and I followed. I listened and watched as Rodney, rather hopelessly, tried to convince Guide to help him, and save his sister. I felt terrible for Rodney, but it was obvious that Guide didn't, it wasn't his problem, and her death impacted him in no way.

Eventually Rodney found a better way of putting things, a way to make this exercise of interest and use to Guide, and so he agreed to help.

I sat by Guide's main workstation, I wanted to be as near him as possible, but he moved around the room a bit, so I picked the place he remained stationary for the longest. He looked pained with every movement. I knew he was hungry weeks ago; he had to be in excruciating pain now.

Rodney flitted about the room, assisting as much as possible while Guide worked, his stress levels and sense of urgency present in every action and word.

Occasionally I would point a mistake to Guide, he was not as clear minded as he should be, and I was worried for him. I made sure no one else noticed me correcting him. They were little mistakes, ones he wouldn't have made normally. Which simply made me more concerned for his well being.

When it became apparent that he had settled into a spot to work, I walked over and stood by him. I rubbed his neck and shoulders in an attempt to ease his pain and relax him slightly, I think it worked but not as much as I'd have liked.

He moaned softly at my touch, and turned his head to kiss my hand. "I must concentrate."

"I thought this would help, not distract."

"Yes…and no."

"You're not well. You should tell them."

"No, I will be fine." He hissed lowly in defence.

"Don't." I said softly, and kissed his cheek.

He turned and stroked my face, gently kissed my lips and whispered, "I will be fine." Before turning back to his work.

I put my arms loosely around him and stayed standing behind him, watching as he worked, soon however, my feet grew tired (so lazy I'd become) and so I took my seat again and watched from a little further away.

It was moments after this that he grunted in pain and began to fall to the side and slowly drop to the floor, replying to Rodney that he was in fact not okay.

I rushed over and sat down beside him, I lay my hand on his should and stroke his hair. I wasn't sure what to do, neither was Rodney.

Shortly after, Rodney left to inform Sheppard of the situation. I took a quick glance around the room at the guards before speaking.

"You are starving to death, why didn't you say anything? You're dying!" I yelled in hushed, angry tones.

"There is nothing to be done." He said, as though it was a fact.

"Nothing to be done? You could feed!" I retorted angrily.

"And who would I feed on? What human would Sheppard and his people sacrifice for me?" He spoke softly, calmly. He was avoiding being mad or getting caught up in the heat of an argument. He knew I was upset, but he also knew he was right in his actions, and wished for me to understand.

"I…uh…"I stammered, looking for words. "Me. You could feed on me. It won't kill me, I'm immortal, and you can't kill me. Feed on me, now!" I was starting to hiss at him in desperation, he had to feed; death was the only other option.

"I will not, nor will I ever, feed on you, regardless of how _harmless_ it may be." He hissed at me in fury. No matter the situation, he had always refused. Feeding on me wouldn't kill me, but it would cause me the same pain, as anyone else would suffer. He would yell at me for an entire for even suggesting it, if he could.

"Please" I begged. "The only other choice…it isn't acceptable. I'll die without you." I began to cry. I may be able to survive without him being around, but for him to be gone forever, that was too much, half of my very soul would be missing.

"No." He said firmly between gritted teeth.

I wrapped my arms around him and began to weep into his chest, this couldn't be the end, somebody had to save him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – My Not So Fun Adventure

I sat with Guide for what seemed like hours, while he silently suffered in great pain. He didn't lash out at anyone, never tried to eat the guards, he just sat and suffered. He had always been very good at self-control, where as I was…less than good at it.

Eventually Sheppard enter the room with another man, I had never met this new man before, and he didn't seem like he was part of the SGC. He looked frightened.

"All right, get up." Sheppard barked looking at Guide.

Guide grunted and slowly rose to his feet, glaring at Sheppard, the man beside him gasped and stepped back upon taking a full look at the creature before him. The Wraith did have a rather intimidating and frightening appearance, but I struggled to see how one so clearly weak was anything to be afraid of.

"Okay, so…here's the situation." Sheppard spoke to everyone in the room. "This is Henry Wallace, I've told him about our current situation and he's offered to help. Do everyone understand?"

The guards hesitated, but eventually replied with a united, "yes sir."

Sheppard had talked this man into sacrificing himself for Guide, or rather, for Jeannie. No wonder he was frightened, and no wonder Sheppard looked so pained. He knew first hand what it felt like to be fed on by wraith, and by this wraith in particular.

Sheppard turned to Wallace, "this is your choice…but I know a husband and daughter who would really appreciate this, and so would a lot of people. It's a nobble thing." Sheppard knew he had to make it clear that it was Wallace's own decision, but he also knew he had to make sure he stuck to it, he had to keep him feeling guilty. This would haunt Sheppard for the rest of his days.

"I know." Wallace replied. "And I'm ready. There's nothing left for me and I…" His voice broke, thinking on the pain of his loses and the fact they he might putting someone else through the same thing. Instead of finishing his sentence he simply nodded.

Sheppard looked to Guide then and gave him a curt nod. In a flash, Guide was hungrily upon his prey, snarling as he drove his feeding onto Wallace's chest. He roared as he started to feed, feeling the life and energy returning to him. Wallace was screaming in pain and I could see the guards look away; the horror of witnessing this death was too much for them. John however kept his eyes on the scene, it was hard for him, but he was doing this.

Guide pulled his hand sharply away from the fresh corpse and stretched himself out; renewed.

"Back to work." Sheppard snapped before calling for a medical team to take the body away. This was a hard blow, but I deeply appreciated what he had done, even if he didn't do it for Guide or me, I was grateful.

"John?" I spoke softly and he turned to face me. "I know…I know this was hard for you. I can't imagine how you're feeling, but I just wanted to say thank you. I know you did this for McKay, for Jeannie, but I love him, as hard as that is to understand, and I didn't want to watch him die. Thank you." I could feel the tears in my eyes as I spoke, I tried to hold them back, but as I thanked him again, I couldn't control myself and the tears spilled from my eyes and rolled down my face.

"Yeah well…"He paused awkwardly, not knowing what tot say or how to handle the situation. It was difficult enough for him already without having to deal with a crying mess. He settled on, "you're welcome." Before turning away to handle the real problem.

I could hear him quietly talking with everybody involved, going over the details of how they were going to put this, and trying to make sure everyone was on board and understood.

"Arcaeda." I turned when Guide called my name. He signalled for me to come to him and I obliged. He was already working on the coding again, and pulled me into his lap. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "It's alright." He said cupping my face an wiping away my tears. I buried my face into him and held him tight; I never wanted go through this again.

Just as the body was about to be removed, Rodney arrived; he looked shocked at first to see everyone in there, curious as to why Sheppard was there, and a body.

"I was showing Wallace the labs. The Wraith got the upper hand. That's what the report's gonna say." Sheppard told Rodney.

"You ..." Rodney began.

"Come on. You've got work to do." Sheppard said, cutting him off.

"No, he does not. I've completed the reprogramming." Guide spoke up, interrupting them.

"That was quick." Sheppard said slightly surprised. "Well, get it uploaded." He snapped.

Rodney quickly walked over to take a look at the coding and to assist in uploading it to Jeannie's nanites.

(Later)

Guide and I sat waiting for Sheppard and the others to be ready to leave. I had already talked to Sheppard and some others in charge about leaving the SGC and having a look around Earth, but my request was denied, several times…quite harshly.

"Alright." Sheppard said entering the room, "let's go."

A couple of marines gestured with the guns for Guide to get up, they placed him back in his cuffs and lead him to the gate room. Rodney wasn't coming with us, he was staying behind to spend some time with Jeannie; the guilt was really getting to him.

The Stargate burst to life, the beautiful shimmering blue light casting shadows around the room. I never grew tired of seeing it, not in all my years. I still believed that the Stargate was not only the most useful, but also the most beautiful thing my people ever created. In no time at all, we would be back in Atlantis, my adventure here wound up being a lot of drama and no actual adventure, and Atlantis would fill me with the same feelings of comfort and dread that it had been confusing me with for the last year. Even if I didn't get to have any fun here, it was certainly a nice break from there.


	13. Chapter 13

*** _WARNING – this chapter alludes to a sex scene and has been heavily edited to be more Fanfic friendly_ ***

Chapter 13 – Joined in Passion

Seeing as Rodney was away and Guide was being put to any use, I thought I could have him to myself for a while; of course no one was willing to let him out of his cell. However, after my begging and pleading, wailing and whining (much to my own shame), I finally managed to get Carter to agree to letting him out for a couple of days.

Obviously this came with rules.

1\. I was to be held responsible for any and all of his actions.

2\. Armed guards would accompany us everywhere

3\. There would be a minimum of 4 guards when roaming, and a minimum of 2 guards when in my room (I won the right to have the guards stay outside the door).

4\. I have to check in every 2 hours and report on our goings on.

5\. I have the right to smack him, and should do so if he gives me any cheek (just kidding…)

6\. Uh….maybe that was all – He is not to be within any of the nominated restricted areas that have been listed on the piece of paper given to me (basically we can't go anywhere fun).

And I'm pretty sure that was everything. Even with the rules, I'm counting it a win. I get to spend some proper time with him, and that will be nice.

A small team of guards was put together and we headed down to the cell. Shepherd was notified of course and he joined us on the way.

"So." He said coming up beside me.

"So." I replied with a grin.

"You're really happy with yourself aren't you?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" I smirked.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I don't get it, I really don't get it, but you really do love him…a lot. It makes no sense."

"Love never does in my experience."

"Yeah, I guess that's right." He said with a half smile, seeming to remember something.

We arrived at Guides cell, he didn't look up, and seemed unimpressed with his visitors, until I spoke.

"Hey." I spoke softly.

His head snapped up and he immediately met my eyes. "Well this is a surprise, I-"

"Me coming to see you is a surprise?" I replied, cocking my head to the side and furrowing my brow.

He sighed. "No. You coming to see me with a handful of soldiers at your side is, however. Or perhaps it is Shepherd who has come, and you merely…joined him." He said making an off-handed gesture.

"I'm the visitor. And you're getting out!" I announced and quickly added, "temporarily."

He stood silent for a moment, seemingly calculating things in his head. "I see."

"Alright." Shepherd started. "Now she already knows all the rules here, so I'm just going to say this, no funny business." He stared Guide in the eyes. "If there is any funny business, you'll end up back in here sooner than planned and she'll suffer the consequences. Got it?"

Guide growled, low and ominous, he wasn't taking the threat lightly, or well. "Understood." He hissed.

"Oooh, tense." I joked to try and relieve the, very real, tension. "Come on! Time is wasting."

John opened the door to let Guide out and they both eyed each other angrily. Guide fell into place beside me, glancing around the room at the ready and nervous soldiers, their twitchy trigger fingers not filling him with any confidence.

"Come on, let's go." I said grabbing Guides arm. I lead him away, heading down the halls to my room with the soldiers in tow. I rushed into my room dragging him behind and quickly closing the door. Finally. We were alone.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him roughly. Pulling away I saw the shock leave him as a smile slowly drew across his face. He pulled close and kissed me gently, "so this was you plan?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you…alone here…out and about elsewhere. Have some dates?"

"Dates?"

"Yes…you know…the two of us spending time together somewhere, participating in an activity, having some fun. A Date. A human concept I suppose…."

"It will make you happy?"

"Definitely." I grinned.

"Then I will do it. Whatever you wish…within reason."

I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, and began kissing him. "Right now this is all I want. Just you and me, alone in privacy."

"Sounds perfect." He said as he moved towards my bed. He gently lay me down and knelt over me, kissing my lips, neck, and collar bone. Looking into my eyes, he said, "I'm sorry." I looked at him with my brow furrowed; I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "For getting you locked up, for so long. For everything that happened to you, it was my fault." He looked down and away from me.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't fun, actually it was a pretty horrible experience, but at least we went through it together, and I don't blame you." I placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "I love you. I'd go through anything for you or with you. I love you."

He let out a small sigh of relief and put his forehead to mine. "And I love you."

"It's actually part of why I wanted this. It's been years since we've been together, properly. I just wanted some of that nice time together."

He nodded and lay down beside me, and pulled me into him. We lay together for a long time, quietly for a while, but then we began to talk about all kinds of rubbish. We both smiled and laughed and relaxed.

Eventually, however, I could no longer control myself. I wanted him. I Turned around in his arms, and put a leg up over his waist, I cupped his face began kissing him. He instantly responded, pulling me in tighter, one hand tightly around my waist while the other gently held the back of my head. Tugging my hair slightly he pulled my head back and kissed my neck. His claws slightly digging into my back with his growing enthusiasm.

I soon found myself on my back, with him working his way down my clothed body and back up, kissing every part of me he could. When he reached my chest, I grabbed at his clothes and pulled him back up to me and started kissing him heatedly, my legs coming up and trapping him to my body.

********(Later)*********

Afterwards he fell to the side of me, tired and euphoric, and pulled me close, he nuzzled my neck and kissed it before placing his head on the pillow and holding me tighter.

"I missed this…and that." I whispered.

He chuckled before agreeing, "as did I."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Time Together

I had managed to get a hold of a laptop and a large hard drive full of movies and shows from earth on my brief visit there. I was feeling pretty lucky and had grown quite fond of earths "pop culture".

I was looking through the list of movies trying to find something I thought Guide might enjoy; I had done some extensive research on what I had been given. After all I wanted some idea of what I'd be in for when I chose to watch something. I had gone through and given each file a description and genre to file it into. I thought Guide might enjoy a horror, or thriller, or maybe something intelligent that made you think.

I picked out a few movies and read the descriptions to him, trying to get him to pick something, but he just kept getting hung up on the very idea of films. He didn't understand the point of it.

In the end I picked something for us, getting fed up with his constant questioning of this past time. I went with a classic, _Jaws._

"So were are watching a…."movie"…about a marine creature from earth which kills humans, and now the humans are trying to kill it?" He asked.

"Yes…but you make it sound so boring."

"I do not see the point of this."

"It's supposed to be a form of entertainment. You sit back and relax and enjoy."

"How is a story about something fictional entertaining, and how is just sitting there staring at a screen _fun_?" He said sounding slightly frustrated.

"Ergh! Just watch it with me!" I growled

He put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine"

I smiled in triumph, and set up the movie. We got comfortable on the bed, and I snuggled down on him, placing the laptop on his legs. I looked up at him half way through the movie, checking to see how he was going, he seemed fairly passive, which is better than grumpy, so I stretched up and kissed his jaw. He looked down at me and smiled, catching my chin in his hand; he leaned down and kissed me.

"How are you liking the movie?"

"I still think this is pointless, but it's bearable."

"Is that the best I'm going to get?"

"Yes." He smirked.

I signed and lay back against him to watch the rest of the movie.

Once the movie ended, I closed the laptop and sat up. "There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I suppose not."

"Is there anything you would like to do?"

"I wouldn't mind a repeat of earlier." He smiled deviously.

"Other than that."

" I wouldn't know what to do. I'm not used to this city, and we are under guard."

"True…well did you just want to go for a walk, maybe we could find a nice place to sit, enjoy the view?"

He gave a small nod in response, I don't think he really cared what we did, and it was probably just nice to be "free".

We got up off the bed and got ready to head out of the room, both dreading the accompanying guards that would await us. Walking out the door, I stopped and faced one of the guards. "We're going for a walk, do you need to call for extra help?"

The guard nodded and got on his radio, shortly after, two more men arrived and we were able to go on our way. Two walked in front and two behind, I had to keep directing the men in front on where we wanted to go.

"This isn't the nicest, or most romantic walk." I commented as I slid my hand into his.

He took my hand and held it tightly, "this is fine."

We wandered around the city for a couple of hours "exploring". I eventually lead us to one of the most secretly beautiful spots in Atlantis, although I had to pretend that we just happen to stumble across it now.

I asked the guards to wait at the doorway while Guide and I went out onto the balcony. The sun was setting and it couldn't have been a more beautiful sunset, I leaned into Guide as I watched the colours dance across the sky. Guide put his arms around me and put his head to the top of mine. We stayed that way for a while, watching the horizon. It was incredibly romantic, and I started to feel a little guilty, knowing we had an audience.

"I'm sorry." I could feel him cock his head to the side, questioning. "I know you don't like showing this side of yourself to others, but I'm forcing you to do it."

"You're not forcing me to do anything, nor could you."

"Oh!" I turned to face him.

"I do these things because I want to, because _I_ wish to make you happy, because I love you. These are not the conditions I would chose to do it under, however, currently there is no other choice."

I smiled and caressed his cheek, standing on my tip toes and stretching up, I kissed him lovingly. "I love you too."

We spent much of the time we'd been granted together the same way. We talked a lot, he was always happy to listen to all the shit I talk, it usually made him laugh. He knew was intelligent, but often he mocked and teased me for being strange and stupid. It was our own little game, and I knew it just meant he cared. I got him to watch a few more movies, and we also romped around a couple more times, or maybe many more times…or a lot. We did it a lot.

The time we managed to spend together was amazing, especially after so long apart.


End file.
